


[Art] Beaten

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Pain Management & Missing Scenes [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Beaten Sherlock, Beating, Drawing, Drug Use, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Fanart, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Sherlock, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock is a Mess, Vulnerable Sherlock, wounded sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: The depicted scene is obviously from 'The Lying Detective', it shows the moment right after Sherlock has collapsed after being beaten by John and is on the ground, in pain and not fighting back.





	[Art] Beaten

This scene is obviously from 'The Lying Detective', it depicts the moment right after Sherlock has collapsed after being beaten by John and is on the ground, in pain and not fighting back.

 

Colourpencil on Coloured Card (grey), A4

I made this drawing as an illustration for the story 'Pain Management2', which can be found here: archiveofourown.org/works/9381…

 

DO NOT REPOST OR USE OTHERWISE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you may want to visit my DeviantArt-Page:  
> https://theceruleanfeline.deviantart.com/


End file.
